During the course of a golf game, the players may encounter inclement weather such as constant drizzle or sudden thunderstorms. Golf clubs are carried about generally in open topped golf bags and require protection. Moisture on golf clubs and in golf bags may corrode metals, ruin finishes and damage costly equipment. In addition, wet club handles are difficult to grip increasing the risk of accidental injuries.
In response to this problem, a number of golf bag covers have been produced with limited commercial success due to various difficulties. Some covers include a number of fasteners that render them cumbersome to use and increase manufacturing costs. Preferably covers are made of flexible fabric that can be folded and easily stored in good weather, however bulkier and more permanent hard covers have been proposed also.
Examples of prior art golf bag covers are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,131,442 to Bevier; 5,099,897 to Curtin; 4,442,937 to Delauder; 5,024,259 to Treadway; 4,234,025 to Berge; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 354,852 to Goddard et al.
A disadvantage of many prior art covers relates to the differences between the configuration of the golf bags commonly used. There is no completely universal size, shape, top rim configuration, or carrying strap arrangement and so many conventional covers cannot accommodate a variety of golf bags.
A particular problem is the location and size of the carrying strap that requires many covers to include a slit back with fasteners to allow the strap to protrude through the back of the cover. The treatment of this area is unsatisfactory since the slit back often allows rain to easily penetrate thereby eliminating much of the advantage of using the cover.
Therefore there is a need for a cover that can accommodate various strap and rim configurations while maintaining a uniform cover design to capitalize on the benefits of mass production manufacturing and to minimize the inventory stock required for viable retail sales activities.
A further significant disadvantage of many covers is the failure to recognize the commercial reality of modem marketing. Such products are often a vehicle for promotions that rely primarily on extensive display and recognition of trademarks. However, many covers include front flaps with limited areas for printing graphics, logos, or trademarks in a size or shape desirable to marketers.
Since golf bags and covers may be viewed on television during televised tournaments, and are often only seen from a safe distance by other golfers, there is a desire by producers to emblazon logos or trade marks of relatively large size on golf equipment. Quite often, golf tournaments are sponsored by various corporations, clubs or employers who wish to identify their trade marks with golfers, and printed souvenirs such as hats, umbrellas, golf balls and golf bags covers are freely distributed or sold extensively to participants.
The designs of prior art covers inhibit such marketing efforts by reducing the printable area on the covers. Of special consideration is the front surface of the cover that is clearly visible to bystanders and is repeatedly observed by the user whenever the cover is opened to access the clubs within the golf bag.
For example: the cover shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,442 to Bevier includes a pocket to hold a score sheet; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 354,852 to Goddard et al include two inclined seams across the front flap dividing the printable area into three smaller portions.
It is also desirable therefore to produce a golf bag cover with a large printable area especially on the front portion of the cover that faces the user in accessing the golf clubs within the golf bag.